plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdula, Crown Princess of Berat
Delmas, Draconia |Spouse = Labib Matizz (m. 1985) |Issue = Princess Janar Prince Mafiz Princess Regina |Name = Abdula Fairuza Julpan Alia Arwa |House = Bagrutini |Father = Abdul XI |Mother = Khadija Bafi }} Abdula (Abdula Fairuza Julpan Alia Arwa; Beratian: Աբդւլա Ֆաիրւզա Ձւլպան Ալիա Արճա; born 16 June 1959) is the eldest child of Abdul XI and first-in-line to the Beratian throne, being the heir apparent and Crown Princess of Berat. If she accedes to the throne as expected, she will become the first queen regnant in Beratian history. Abdula attended private schooling in Draconia and boarding school in Frankenland, later graduating from Carl-Johannes University with a degree in urban studies in 1980. After her graduation, Abdula became a Beratian independence activist. Abdula married Labib Matizz in 1985, and they have three children together: Princess Janar (born 1990), Prince Mafiz (born 1993), and Princess Regina (born 1997). Early life and education Abdula was born on 16 June 1959 as Abdula Fairuza Julpan Alia Arwa, at the family's residence in the 20th borough in Delmas. She was the first child of Crown Prince Abdul and Crown Princess Khadija. As the Beratian monarchy practiced agnatic primogeniture, females were not allowed to inherit the throne, so Abdula was not considered to be an heir. However, her parents' decision to name her Abdula, the feminine version of the name Abdul, which is the historical name given to the heir to the Beratian throne, raised numerous questions regarding whether Abdul and Khadija had hoped Abdula would become the heir apparent. After her brith, Abdula was granted the title Princess of the Beratians. The family had lost their official status following the 1925 coup d'état that established the Kashan Union; the family fled Berat and settled in Draconia, living in-exile. Abdula has four sisters: Princess Sabina (born 1960), Princess Leila (born 1962), Prince Aisha (born 1964), and Princess Fatima (born 1966). She spent her childhood residing in a twelve-bedroom estate in the 20th borough of Delmas, with her grandparents, parents, and younger siblings; his aunts, uncles, and cousins also lived in nearby homes. Abdula attended private schooling in Delmas. She began his education in 1965, attending the Eurean School of Delmas, where she was a popular student. She left the school in 1973, and began attending Villeurluire School, a private boarding school for girls in Villeurluire, Frankenland. Abdula enjoyed her time at boarding school, where she was a competitive gymnast and high academic achiever. Abdula graduated with his secondary school diploma in 1977, subsequently moving to Amsterdert to enroll in the Faculty of Architecture and Human Development at Carl-Johannes University, graduating with a degree in urban studies in 1980. Heir apparent Following the death of her grandfather Abdul X on 15 January 1970, Abdula's father Abdul XI acceded as the King of the Beratians. As the eldest child of five daughters, Abdula would have been expected to be the heir apparent, but the Beratian monarchy practiced a system of agnatic primogeniture, where only men could inherit the crown. This would have led the monarchy into uncertainty; the next eligible individual for the crown would have been Abdul XI's younger brother Prince Idris, however, Idris had long suffered from numerous mental illnesses and disabilities that were considered to have prevented him from successful inheriting the throne. The crown would have passed to the king's other younger brother Prince Ayaz, but Ayaz also had no male heirs, and Abdul X had no brothers, meaning the crown would have to pass to a nephew of Abdul IX, effectively eliminating Abdul IX, Abdul X, and Abdul XI from the royal bloodline. Proposals to remove agnatic primogeniture and establish male-preference primogeniture were discussed in the 1980s, but it was decided that it was too early to discuss changes to succession. Because of this controversy, there was no heir apparent nor crown prince for more than 30 years. In 1988, Berat had their independence restored and the family returned to Caspar for the first time since 1925. Talks regarding succession began to arise again in the 1990s, with many left-wing politicians beginning to advocate for absolute primogeniture. In 2001, absolute primogeniture was officially adopted, and Abdula became the heir apparent. After this, Abdul XI gave a speech in which he stated that he named his eldest daughter Abdula in the hope that one day she would succeed him as a queen. Marriage and children Abdula began dating Labib Matizz in 1982, after both had met at an event for Beratian expatriates in Delmas. They became engaged in 1984, and married the following year on 23 February 1985. After their marriage, Labib moved into the family estate. In 1988, when Beratian independence and the monarchy's legitimacy were restored, the family returned to Caspar, and settled in Medgibia House, a fourteen-bedroom estate on the grounds of Pazakoyunlu Palace. Abdula and Labib have three children together: *[[Princess Janar of Berat|Princess Janar Burjin Khadija]] (born 27 January 1990) *[[Prince Mafiz of Berat|Prince Mafiz Durul Abdul]] (born 14 October 1993) *[[Princess Regina of Berat|Princess Regina Labiba Naza]] (born 1 December 1997) Titles *'16 June 1959 – 26 April 1988': Her Royal Highness Princess Abdula of the Beratians *'26 April 1988 – 6 May 2001': Her Royal Highness Princess Abdula of Berat *'6 May 2001 – present': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Berat Category:1959 births Category:Beratian royalty Category:Carl-Johannes University alumni Category:Crown princes and princesses of Berat Category:Draconian people of Beratian descent Category:Eurean Muslims from Berat Category:Eurean School of Delmas alumni Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Bagrutini Category:Living people Category:People from Delmas Category:Princes and princesses of Berat Category:Villeurluire School alumni